


Drunk - Larry Stylinson.

by captainbritain



Category: One Direction
Genre: Go read my other story, M/M, Thanks, idk - Freeform, its real, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, maybe smut, please, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbritain/pseuds/captainbritain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets Louis at a bar after Liam ditches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second work, yay. Caught only have two parts. I don't know. We'll see. 
> 
> Tumblr: captainbritain  
> Instagram: canyoupleaselouis

_Where is he? _Harry thought as he pushed past sweaty strangers. Once he had step foot into the club, Liam took off, a brunette hanging on his arm. He looked and looked, no sign of Liam. Harry sighed, plopping down at the bar.__

"Word of advice, don't let your roommate drag you out to the bar." He said to himself, putting his head in his hands. He had better things to do. He looked up, over to the bartender. He beckoned her over with a tilt of his head. 

____

"What can I get for ya?" She shouted, the music loud. A bright Cockney accent laced her words. She was cute. Her hair was dyed a bright pink and various tattoos covered her exposed arms. Harry would like her, you know, if he wasn't into dudes. 

____

Harry spoke after giving the girl a once-over. "Give me your strongest, please." He might as well take advantage of the tab Liam left open. Plus, he needed a drink if he wanted to get through the night. 

____

The girl cringed, going to fix up the drink. "Tough night, aye? I've been there." She grabbed a bottle of Vägermiester, pouring it into a small glass. She passed it to Harry. 

____

He took a sip, his face contorting as the familiar burn of the drink slipped down his throat. He had to raise his voice. "I came to the club expecting to have a lads night out, but my roommate left as soon as we walked in." 

____

She frowned. "Sorry, mate. What does he look like? Maybe I saw him." 

____

Harry took another sip of his drink, trying to pin point distinct features of Liam. "Well, he's about 5'10, maybe. Um, his hair's in a quiff, and he was wearing a white vest, oh, and he had a sleeve on his left arm." 

____

Her face lit up in recognition, nodding. "Oh, yeah, I saw 'im. He was with a shorter lad, with blue eyes. Says he went to the back, in the booths. He should still be there, I bet." 

____

"Thank you, uh -" Harry looked at the nametag pinned on her shirt. _Janis. _"-Janis." He pulled a 5 pound note out of his wallet and set it down on the bar for her. He smiled before walking off to find Liam.__

 _ _Harry made his way to the back of the club, or the _booths _as Janis called them. Laughter enveloped the room. Harry entered and sure enough, Liam was there, sat next to the same brunette that pulled him from Harry. Liam was drunk.____

 _ _ _ _"Harold, you've found me. C'mere, mate." Liam exclaimed, his words slurred. Liam motioned next to him. Harry obliged, going to sit next to him. "You've had a drink. Vägermiester." He stated, judging by Harry's breath.____

 _ _ _ _

Harry nodded. "You've had more than a drink, Liam. Like, seven drinks." Harry eyes the bottles of alcohol sitting on the table in front of him. As he went to look back at Liam, a pair of bright blue eyes stopped him. The man stared at him, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. Harry swallowed, feeling weirdly intimidated by this stranger. _This beautiful stranger._

 _ _Liam followed their interaction, his vision blurry. "Lemme introduce you, H. This is Louis Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson, this is my roommate, Harry Styles. Everyone else, this is Harry. Harry, this is everyone else."__

 _ _

People have Harry slurred 'hello"'s, but Louis, he didn't answer. He only smirked. Harry looked challengingly back at him, a single eyebrow raised. Harry had a good feeling about this guy. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Louis Tomlinson." 

Harry had a _really_ good feeling about this guy.

__

__

__


	2. Chapter 2: hands to myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry and Louis meet, things get a little bit heated.

It had been quite a while since Harry had a good laugh. He had let five more drinks pass down his throat. He had moved from next to Liam to in between Liam and Louis. Harry liked Louis. Harry _really _liked Louis.__

Louis kept accidentally putting his hand on Harry's thigh, squeezing. Whenever Harry would look over at him, Louis sipped his drink, a smirk visible on his lips. _That sneaky little bastard._

 _ _The group was now on the dance floor, music still flooding the building. _It is a night club after all. _Harry was dancing with Louis, their bodies pressed flush agar each other's, the alcohol coursing through their veins. They were in sync, their bodies moving together so perfectly, it was wild.____

 _ _ _ _Harry turned so he was facing Louis. He was taller than him, by a good bit, so Louis had to look up at him. He looked so fucking hot, looking up at Harry through his long eyelashes. Harry didn't waste a second pressing their lips together, and Louis didn't waste time tangling his fingers into Harry's long, brown hair. It was clear that they were both enjoying this.____

 _ _ _ _

"Hey," Harry breathed against Louis's lips. "let's get out of here." 

Louis smirked, blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Well, I thought you'd never ask." 

**//**

__

__

____

Ten minutes later, the two of them were practically tearing each other's clothes off, just dying to feel each other. Harry pushed Louis down on to the bed once he was fully naked. Harry drooled at the sight of Louis's big member, already wet with pre-come. Harry moved his thumb over the tip, sucking the sticky liquid off of his finger. Louis nearly died at the sight.

"Stop teasing me, you little shit. Get it in already." Louis demanded, pushing his bare bottom into Harry's torso. 

Harry smirked. "Oh, someone's eager, aren't they? Patience is a virtue, Louis." 

Louis rolled his eyes. "I came here to get a good shag, not for a fucking - Oh my fucking God." He was cut off by Harry pushing all the way in, hitting his spot immediately. 

Harry went at a fast pace, thrusting into Louis recklessly, the sounds coming out of his pretty little mouth making his dick throb. 

It ended quicker than it started, both of them coming down from their highs at the same time. They were left panting and naked. 

"That was nice." Louis said, his voice airy. 

Harry nodded. 

"Yeah, that was nice."


End file.
